<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] precious, like silver by jesuisgrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453914">[Podfic] precious, like silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisgrace/pseuds/jesuisgrace'>jesuisgrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst Prompt Turned Fluffy, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Geralt has emotions sometimes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisgrace/pseuds/jesuisgrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s careful, at first, the way their dynamic shifts from bard and his Witcher to something more akin to lovers. It takes a lifetime, if not longer, for Geralt to stop being afraid for Jaskier, for Geralt to realise that Jaskier hasn’t aged a day and has no plans to leave.</p>
<p>&amp;</p>
<p>for the angst prompt- "please don't cry" for geraskier</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] precious, like silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/gifts">Poe</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408517">precious, like silver</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe">Poe</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-881932982">k</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-881932982/precious-like-silver/s-gkVp8Xa0dHJ">precious like silver</a></p>
</div><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408517">precious, like silver</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe">Poe</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisgrace/">jesuisgrace</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 5 minutes, 53 seconds</p>
<p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-881932982/precious-like-silver/s-gkVp8Xa0dHJ">precious, like silver podfic</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for listening! This is my first podfic, so I would love to hear what you think!</p>
<p>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe">Poe </a> for writing this lovely fic and letting me create my first podfic with your beautiful words! </p>
<p>Please read the original work and leave some love for the author here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408517">https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408517</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>